The major goal of the research is to elucidate how perceptions of objects and the relations among them change as a function of making category judgments. Specifically, it is predicted that the act of grouping objects into a category leads to distorted perceptions of similarity among the objectson dimensions both relevant and irrelevant to the basis for categorizing. It is hypothesized that this cognitive mechanism underlies interpersonal stereotyping of minority group members.